Unconditional Surrender II Story of Em
by Momeegee
Summary: A continuation of Unconditional Surrender, rated M for what could be considered intense violence and possible suggestive theme later on. Femslash you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Not much of spoiler for any new readers, it would "spoil" things, I highly suggest that you read the first part of this story. For anyone returning a thousand apologies, it has been a crazy summer, I have barely had time to myself, its been all work and no play to survive. Hope you all continue enjoying the story.

One thing I did plan along with writing this story is that there would be some "re-read value" – sometimes it is nice to go back and read old chapters, I hope the way this story is written it makes you feel like its not a chore to do so.

Apologies again, I didn't expect to make this submission so short, but I figured if I just got it posted I would want to keep it updated.

* * *

_"For awhile I thought I would never love or hate anyone, but I have come to realize I have loved and hated the same person."_  
- Source Unknown

**Flashback** (refer to Act 1 Chapter 11) - Emily POV

My head throbbed, my eyes felt heavy and I could barely hear the voice next to me. "It's just…I don't think I love Will…and…I think I'm developing feelings for someone else" It was JJ.

'Wait, she doesn't want to be with Will? She likes someone else?' My mind thought hard, 'Who could it be? It didn't seem like she had met anyone new, there hasn't been any signs of someone in her life', I thought quickly, my mind crossing off instances and signs of anyone new in her life that I may have or haven't noticed.

"Well, does he feel the same way?" Garcia asked. I felt my heart pound in my ears as I anxiously listened in on their conversation; their voices became clearer as my body came out of rest.

There was a long silence.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know anymore. I remembered exactly what happened. I had pushed JJ out of the way of a swinging bat…a sharp pain… and then darkness.

I wake up and the last thing I want to hear about is JJ's romantic endeavors. My head really started to stir and I felt the room spin even though my eyes were closed.

I decided this moment of silence would be the best time to indicate my wakefulness. I attempted to open my eyes and exaggerated a groan from my lips as the light blinded me.

"Ugh, how long have I been here?" my question was genuine, the faster I could get out of here, the faster I could back to my safe house. JJ was the one to answer my question "You came out of surgery last night…the nurse came in to wake you up throughout the night" I paused and thought about how I had been woken up on numerous occasions, I thought I had dreamt it.

Giving up on trying to open my eyes, I brought my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. The voice of the doctor cleared my thoughts "Ah, I see she's woken up on her own, you might be feeling a little nauseous as the anesthetic clears out" 'Great' I thought sarcastically.

"Can you tell me your name?" 'Seriously?' I mentally rolled my eyes and replied "Emily Prentiss."

**Present**

"Emily Prentiss…Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, such as nice ring to it don't you agree" It was Halina, her sarcastic tone hinted that she was speaking rhetorically to one of her hired men, who half-heartedly chuckled in reply.

I ever so carefully shuffled my body, bound in a chair, my neck cramped from being hunched over, my hands bound behind my back. "Eeemmilly"" Halina sang mockingly.

Suddenly my head snapped to the right as I felt a sting spread across my face. "I know you are awake I can hear you thinking", she leaned over me and clutched my jaw forcing me to look at her. "You can't fool me,…not a-n-y-m-o-r-e'", I glared back at her, she didn't falter in turn.

As I starred back at her I analyzed her features, she looked the same as she did years ago, except now drawn across her cheek a horrible scar. "do you have ANY idea what your government did to me? What YOU put me through" her voice raised as she became angrier. Her eyes teared in the corners, 'I betrayed her, I did, but what can you expect when you are the bad guy', I kept silent, keeping my mask on, strong, prideful and sturdy. 'You were doing your job, for the safety of your country, for the safety of the innocent'

"Well you know what, I'm going to show you just how fair and just your country is, you are going to know EXACTLY how your government truly behaves" she released her grip on me and kicked the chair I was in back, it faltered and I braced my head forward as I slammed into the ground behind me. A towel was pulled across my face and I felt my hair and clothes drench as water poured across the surface of it.

My mind quickly wanted to panic, I didn't expect this but I tried to keep calm. My breath was already running short and when I thought I was going to feel my lungs explode the clothe was ripped away. I gasped for breath, coughing as I choked from inhaling air in too quickly. Again I tried to focus on my special training, my mind wanted to rationalize the situation, but my body could only feel the fear as the towel was brought across my face again. I braced myself knowing this was only the beginning on what would be a long and painful torture.

A/N – let the mayhem begin


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone, I know I kind of disappeared for awhile. I kind of felt a little overwhelmed with work and school, then I kind of lost momentum when I saw that Paget wasn't coming back :( but I have been mulling around and reading some other great fics that have been coming around. And I still keep getting followers and ppl pm-ing me and reviewing, so thank you everyone, I still know it is worth seeing this story through, this one is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

JJ's POV

My eyes struggled open, trying to find my bearing, my senses not quite orientating. And for a moment I wasn't sure if they were even open, it was so dark, my eyes taking time to focus in the dim moonlight.

The space behind my eyes started to throb, as the cold ground beneath me chilled the front half of my body. Slowly the memory of Emily pushing me off the end platform of the train came flooding back in, and my concern for the brunette, made me want to hastily lift myself up off the dirty ground.

My reflexes alerted me that my body must have been in some sort of post-traumatic shock because I couldn't quite feel 'anything'. Attempting to calm my nerves I recognized and focused on my right hand that was laying just a few inches from my face. I concentrated on wiggled my fingers, and surely as I had anticipated a sore raw feeling flooded throughout the rest of my body from landing on the rough terrain.

I anxiously took my time to half roll on my side, involuntarily whimpering and gasping as shocks of pain made their way through my muscles and joints. Slowly bringing my knees up under myself to push up into a sitting position, I took my time to check myself over.

Feeling a slightly wet liquid on my head and noting some deep gashes on my knees and forearms, I considered myself lucky to have only come out with a few deep cuts and bruises. I crawled up to a tree for support as I stood, reconfirming that I had not broken anything. My body felt extremely heavy and as much as I wanted to take a moment to just sit, my thoughts returned to Emily's whereabouts.

Heading towards my left, I limped up the slight slope to the railroad tracks, making note of the eerie silence. I looked both ways down the tracks triangulating my bearing. I shuffled in the direction in which I assumed was 'forward', and started to wonder and hope if Emily was able to escape, however my mind was already calculating the impossibility of the fact.

I scanned the surrounding ditch as my mind played out the scenarios. ONE, Emily would have probably found me by the time I had come around, OR if not one of our captors would have. TWO the one thing Emily would do to guarantee that I wouldn't be recaptured, is she would STAY with them.

I noticed the "strong protector" persona she would take on, on more than one occasion in past cases. For example the case Cyrus, making sure to take the heat when she was under cover with Reid. The way she would always lead protectively in front of me when we were on raids. The way she would argue her way out of hospitals after being bludgeoned, or almost killed in car crashes. She always held herself tall and strong, to the detriment of her own well-being. For a split second I allowed myself to smile thinking highly of her, but it was short lived as my mind started to panic about her safety and whereabouts.

My thoughts started to wander on horrible images of what could be happening to her, but I tried my best to push them back… for now. After walking a couple dozen feet I optimistically called out for her anyway, in a hushed voice, as if there were some monster in the dark that would get the both of us. "Emily…? Emily?...?" a frown fell across my face. After calling her name a few more times, I realized I was actually all alone.

I stood there for a moment, struggling with my thoughts, from worrying about the brunette, to being confused about her actions, about pushing me off the train, about kissing me… I brought one of my hands up to my lips and traced over the dried and chapped skin. My thoughts snap-shotted through happy memories with her, then involuntarily wandered to the realization that I really wished she was here with me now, that I felt safe with her.

Looking around in the dark, a sense of terror came over me, I was completely lost, the feeling juxtaposed against my last memories of Emily. A breeze squalled by and I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed my shoulders as the cold winds encircled me, I began to feel extremely vulnerable, staring at the railroad tracks, I could not help but feel a bit helpless, not knowing how far I would have to travel before reaching civilization.

But suddenly, as my eyes scanned further ahead, I swore I saw a faint glow. Bracing myself I blinked away the pain in my body, pushed any overbearing thoughts in my psyche to the back of my mind, and with a new wave of energy, I made my way towards what would hopefully take me 'home'.


End file.
